NEW GOOD TWILIGHT STORY remix lol
by jacobblacklover1-1
Summary: Ok this is going to be good. Jacob starts to fall in love with Elisibith, shes Edwards bilogical sister! OMG! There will be misteries on the way through the chapters. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! thx :
1. New loves, and crazy thingees twitching?

Chapter 1 - meetings

Charactiors:

Edward: We all know, odvously

Bella: Edwards wife (this takes place after breaking dawn)

Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Carsile (i have no clue how to spell his name) Esme,

Jacob: We all know. but he soon discovers that he likes Elizabith.

Elizabith: (New charactor) Shes Edwards bilogical sister. She has reddish brown hair and straight across bangs, purple eyes (my friend came up with that) and she doesnt drink human blood. (youll see why later) :)

disclaimer: I do not own twilight, Stephnie Meyere does! She Rocksssss!!!!!!

EPF (Elizabith's profile)

I had just come home from running. There was a big blast of music fom inside the house. Alice

must be planing a party for tonight. I ran upstairs into my room to get ready. I had just bought a

new dress from Prada. I liked to run up to newyork and get new clothes. Alice would always ask

me to get her stuff but normally I forgot. :) So, I desided on a little black dress, curly hair, and

heals. My power, or whatever you want to call it, was magic. I discovered new things that I could

do everyday, at least. I kinda liked Jacob, I mean, who wouldent? He had that Hair that you always wanted to run your hands through, his abs were amazing, that puppydog face that he gave you when he begged, hes arem, and those eyes!!! Wait! What was I thinking?!?! I couldent like a wolf!!! It was like, agensed the rules!!! But I cant stop thinking about him. He's so amazing! STOP IT ELIZABITH!! Edward hated it when i thought about him...... Ok I wont think about him anymore tonight, or, will try not to :)

I was down stairs in not even a second. I saw him come twards me smiling. Ok, ill dance with him once, thats all. "Can I have this dance?" He asked me bowing and holding his hand out. I smiled and if I could blush, I would. I took his and and he pulled me over his sholder.

"What the hell!!!" I yelled. He didn't say anything. He just brought me outside under the heart lights strung around the trees' and finnaly set me down. He pulled me agensed his chest, lifted me up off the ground (I was too short to stand on his feet) to look at me eye level. His eyes, were filled with love. I didnt know for me or for something else.

"Is this ok?" He asked, tilting his head to the side a little, which made me laugh.

"Yes" I answered, smiling. He set me on his feet so my head was on his chest. At first, it was acward, then I pulled him closer so there wasnt any space between me and his chest. I sighed and snugled closer. He held me like there was no tomorrow. I looked up at him. He was looking down at me, with a dreamy look on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Your beautiful." He said, kissing my forhead. He hasn't said anything to me like that before. In fact, he hasn't showed me this much affection before. I just stood there, shocked, with a dreamy look on my face. We stood there staring at eachother for what felt like forever. He suddenly looked up. I heard a noise in the tree's. We were in the woods.

"What was that?" I asked panicked.

"You can smell better than me in my wolf form." I smelt the air. It smelled like blood and vodca.

"Blood and vodca" I said. Suddenly a hand jolted out of the bush that was by my feet.

"AAAAHH!!!" I screamed. I grabbed the hand and pulled the body out from the bush. I screamed again and jumped into Jacob who was stunned, wich fell back on his butt.

"Who, or what is it?!?!" I screamed. It was jerking violently.

OMG! What is it?!?! Revew and give me some or your theries and tell me how you liked it! :) thx.


	2. wow, didnt see that coming

WOW! Ppl are driving me crazzy to write more! (the cullen family calls Elizabith "Elzie" JTLYK)

All I remember is the body, with no teeth, pale pale skin (paler than mine), and it was twitching. Whats up with that?

"Now, what the hell are we going to do?!?!?!" I screamed, at a stunned Jacob. He salpped his hand to my mouth and said to "listen". "WHAT DO YOU MEAN LISTEN?!?!"

My screaming was muffled by his gygantic hand. Then I herd a wisper. I squeaked. The wisper said "Help me." Both of our worried eyes moved slowly to eachothers. We both took in a big breath I screamed running to the house. When I got scared, I was weak. I had to run at a human pace. We both ran into the house panting.

"What did you guys do? Discuss a natonal debate like Eddie dear?" Emmet asked. I just shut him up and dragged him back to the clearing where the dead person was twiching like crazy.

"AAHHH! GET IT AAAWWWAAAYYY MOMMMYYYY!!!!!" Emmet screamed and jumped into my arms. I colapsed.

"Emmett?"

"Yes mommy?"

"GET OFF!"

"Fine! But, what is it and what the heck did you do to it?!?! It has no teeth Elzie!!!"

"I know" I answered. Me and Jacob told the family. Poor Alice, she had to cancel her party. I mean. who would want a dead guy with no teeth at a party? I know I wouldent. I made Emmett grab Bob and carry it to the kitchen table. Yes, me and Emmet named him Bob.

We soon called Charlie and told him to come over. Well, when he saw the body, he passed out.

"Great, now what are we going to do with Bob, Emmett?" I made a puppydog face, that I started to do once I hung around Jacob.

"I dont now, mommy."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Why are you screaming so much today?"

"I don't know." I answered. Jacob looked up from the table and smiled at me. I smiled back, and turned away shily.

"Will you sing? We need to lighten the mood." Alice asked.

"Umm, sure?"

"Great! Now, just go pick a playlist and sing it!"

"I think ill use my guitar, Alice."

"Fine, do what you want."

I ran upstairs. I didn't notice that Jacob followed me and sliped into my room when I shut and locked it. I went to my closet to find my guitar.

"You ok?" I screamed so loud that I think China herd it! "Its ok, its ok Elzie"

"You. Scared. THE SHIT OUT OF ME!!!!" I yelled.

"Well, now you kn-"

"How did you get in here?"

"Your slow."

We just kinda stood there for at least 5 minuts. He kept running his hands through his hair. Rose made him cut it so it was just kinda shaggy. (like taylor lautner! *sigh*) He made me want to kiss him to bad when he did that!

Finnaly, he looked up and smiled that breathtaking smile. He opened his arms and I slid into him. He was so warm! We looked into eachothers eyes. His face was so close to mine. I could feel his minty breath on my lips. His lips, sweetly, but fierce were soon moving agensed mine. Our breathing was getting ragged. Slowly, his hand moved down my back, and up again. I shivered. His tong presses lightly agensed my lip.

I snaped.

OMG! HOW DID SHE SNAP?!?! for his blood or for him? Please Revew and give me some things to add! (dying here!)

THx:)


	3. eh me gawd

**Nobody reviewed! HOW RUDDDDEEEE!!! LOL :)**

**Ok so where were we? oh yeah!**

**"I snaped"**

**Now, howw did she snap?? HMMM? WELL NOBODY KNOWS BC THEY DIDNT REVEW!!! HOWWWWW RRRRRUUUUDDDDDEEEE! JK! love you guys! **

ELIZABITH'S PROFILE

No wait. He is the one that snaped. It just went so fast I didnt know what happened!

He pushed me on the bed (whitch crushed me!) , kissed me hard (lovly :)) , and said "I love you" agensed my lips (EVEN MORE LOVLY!)

but all the fun stoped when Edward, the party crasher, walked in.

"What the hell Jacob!" He grabed him and pushed him agensed the wall. I was the strongest, most stupidist, dumbest, vampire alive. So, I just lifted him (powers) and set him down carfully.

"Go away. unfinished busness when I come back down." I did this walking him out, deadbolting my door, and turning around to smile at Jacob.

"Well, that was unexpected..." He said, acwardly.

"Which part?" I said steping closer and cocking my head to the side. He didn't answer, just pulled me back over to the bed and begun kissing my neck.

"It definatly wasnt this part..." I said, granting him more room.

"Your right." He said, breathing in my ear. I started to get a little antsey with him ontop of me. I know I was cold, but I felt very warm now, with Jacob.

"Let's go somewhere." I said, pushing him off on me and sitting up.

"Umm, where?"

"You'll see." I said with a smile.

We went down stairs, told everybody goodbye and left.

"Can we take your car? Please!" He asked, begging me with seduction. His hand played with the hem of my shirt. I pushed it away.

"I guess. You will have to drive though."

"YAY!" He yelled and ran into the passenger side. Right when I shut the door, Jacob hit the gas. He sometimes reminded me of Emmett because of the bigness and sillyness of both of them.

"Now, where are we going?"

"Just go to the clearing." He got a big smile at what I just said. He had told me yesterday that he loved baseball. I had always loved softball and you could do both where we were going. I had already put the two baseball throwers under the hummer (my car or truch whatever.) and got two bats.

Once we were in the clearing, I told him what we were going to do (**baseball, he just gets a little exicted**.) . He smiled and kissed me hard. He slamed me agensed the truck which shook at such force. A deep groan escaped his mouth, which made me shiver. I sighed contently and kept kissing. He was such a good kisser, I never had time to think. He schootched us over to where he could reach the handle of the back seat. I was sorta supprised that he did this. It wasn't safe out here.

He helped us both in, not breaking apart (which was difficult). I was strattled on him, sitting up. His hand ran up my calf, up my thigh and stoped at my hip. His tong jammed into my mouth, making me shiver. I ripped his shirt off. I always got lost for words when I saw his stomach. It was ALWAYS tone. His hand travled up the back of my shirt and stoped at my bra. He kept pushing his finger under it again and again. I knew what he was trying to do so I let him.

He unhooked my bra and it fell off imediatly.

"Will this be ok?" He wispered in my ear. His voice sent chills up my spine, good chills. He was asking to do "it" with me? Plane old stupid me? I guess it will be ok, right?

I answered with a groan, and a toung in his mouth. He amediatly took of my shirt and striped both of us in a record time. I had a blanket in the back seat for some reason. He pulled it over us and we carried on for the rest of the wonderful night.

JACOB'S PROFILE

Elisibith was so beautiful sleeping in my arms. What we had just done last night was amazing. The sun started to come up behind the trees. It cast a warm glow on her face. I loved it when she sparkled. I put my hand on her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open. Oh, how tempting she was when she did that! Neither of us were dressed. I think we were going to carry on with what we were doing last night before we fell asleep.

Her eyes locked on mine. They were swiming with colors, red, green, yellow, purple, brown, blue, pink, and all the other ones. Her eyes never looked so beautiful. I put my other hand on her neck and kissed her pasonatly. Our kisses were not like normal. They were so sull of love, it almost hurt.

Her arms wound around my neck, making a secrue hold to pull me closer. Her breath washed over my face when she sighed. I could just barley taste her on my tonge. I wanted more of here, so I got it. I stuck my toung in her mough and groaned. She groanded back. Our toungs danced for a while.

"We need to get home." She wispered in my ear.

"Do we have to?" I wispered back.

"they'll live for another hour or so wont they?" She said with a smile. I didnt answer, just pressed myself back up agensed her and carried on to what we were doing last night.

**sorry they are so short lol :) I think I need to change that rating to M. Don't you think? Im a sucker for that stuff lol :) **

**Love you! please this time revew!!!**


	4. hmmm?

**STILL NO REVEWS!!! YOU ARE MAKING ME MAD! oh well :) just doing this for self enjoyment when im bored. Ok so spring break is coming up like in 3 days! and i will be writing NON STOP! YAY ME! **

**love you guys**

JACOB'S PROFILE

"That was-" Elzie cut me off.

"Incredible. I know."

She looked really tired and hungry. We were almost home and she got a headach.

"Are you sure you will be ok?"

"Yeah. Just like starving and I am not looking forward for school tomorow." She said with a frown on her face. Once we pulled into the driveway, I kissed that frown away. She smiled at me and took my hand.

"I will love you, always and forever Jacob Black." She said, so sweetly, it hurt. I sqeased her hand and gave her the most patonate kiss I have given anybody. She sighed and pulled away.

"Don't let me go too far." She said, a smile playing on her lips. It was almost 7:00 and she looked so run down. Probably because we had sex...twice. And it was in a 20 hour period. Both of our stomach's growled.

"Ill race you." She betted.

"Your on."

We ran into the house and Edward and Bella were having "Fun" on the couch.

"Thats disturbing Edward. I SO needed that picture." She said this turning her face away and hiding her eyes. My eyes were only on her. She grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat? Ill cook." I asked.

"Noodles!" She got really exicted. Alice and Jasper have been taking care of Bob. We really dont know who he was or anything. He had stoped twitching violently after Alice fed him. His teeth started to grow back, if thats possible.

When the noodles were done, I put them in one bowl. She took one in her mouth an sucked it into her mouth, just hiting her nose. I laughed. She giggled. I didn't see how she liked human food and weird kinds of blood. It wasn't real blood. It was strange. We both took a piece and sucked it into our mouths. She got one with spagatie sauce on it. It got on her chin.

I laughed

"What?" She said, looking indiferent.

"You have sauce on your chin."

Right when she reached for the napkin, I grabbed her hand and held onto it. I licked the sauce up to her lips. She had a sharpe intake of breath before getting up and strattling me. I loved this woman so much. We had gone from hateing eachother, to having sex every night. Full of love.

She put her delicate, cold fingers on my bare chest where my heart was and listened. She had taken after Edward so much. I could eaisly see the resemblence. Their jaw line was exactly the same. They had muscular arms. **(Elisibith's arent bulky like a guys) **Sometimes when they breathed, they had deep sockets in their collar bone, same nose, same mouth, same smile. I loved Elizibith's smile better though. They both were pretty tall for regular people. It was so weird of the resemblence. I had always wondered what their parents looked like. **(that will be in a couple of chapters)**

Elzie was only 14 when she got changed. Some people considered her a immortal child. I didn't. She was 5"7 and 1/2. Thats not a normal 14 year olds' height...

We sat there, her still strattling me, looking into eachothers eyes. Once she finnaly took her hand away, she sighed an snuggled up to me and drift to sleep.

**ELIZABITH'S PROFILE**

When I woke up, I was sprawled out on the bed, in silk underwear and silk bra. Thats all that I usually slept with on. Jacob was ok with that. :) He was awake, staring at me with intrest.

"What." I asked, wiping the dry, discusting slobber from my cheek.

"You taked about me." He said, love glowing in his eyes.

"W-what did I say?" I struggled for words. I was so flustered. He just smiled and came and sat by me. He took the sides of my face and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Only that you loved me so much it hurts sometimes." He said this with a crooked smile playing on his lips. I was so flustered I couldent speak.

"Ummmmm...." Was all I could get in before he was ontop of me and kissing me fiercly. His lips were hot and wet on mine. Suddenly his toung grased the bottems of my top teeth. He moaned and ran his hands down my curvs. I felt like I was on fire. I had to mentaly check if I was or not.

"Always and forever." He said, once he pulled away from my strangling embrace. We couldent have sex here because of Edward.

"Always and forever" I repeated and pecked him on the lips. "Oh! We have a dance tomorow!!! and well....I dont have a date." I said this being inocent and looking up at the cealing. He turned me around to where I was strattling him again and kissed me so hard he almost knocked me backward. His lips were so hard and needy on mine, I had to breath through my nose.

1 hour later

Well, we didnt have sex but we did have an insane make out session. Jacob was taking me to the valentines dance!!! YAY!!! I was so exicted, me and Alice ran to New York in a record time.

**Ok I think Im going to put more detales in the next few chapters. Any suggestions of what else i should write about??? Please Please please revew!!! I need some ideas!!! **

**love you guys!**


End file.
